


Meeting Sailor Sun - Number 2

by Peachfaerie



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second of my Meeting Sailor Sun series. This is a bit lengthier than the first one. So enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Sailor Sun - Number 2

“Stop right there!” The large lizard youma turned his head to the voice. “Attacking innocent children in such a peaceful commerce pla-YAAAH!!!” The blonde wasn’t able to finish her speech as the youma spit a ball of poison at her. The super heroine somehow landed sharply on her butt. “Ow….Yeek!” She gulped at the gaping hole the monster had left.  
"Sailor Moon! Are you okay?” Her companion asked, having landed gracefully next to her.  
“Uh…yeah…Just really scared!” Moon sniffed. “Get me out of here, Mars!!!” She clung to the startled fire senshi’s legs.  
“What the-? Did you just have a relapse?!” Mars twitched. “Uh-oh.” The youma had been attracted by the noise and was investigating them.  
“Stop right there!” The three turned to see four familiar senshi. “I am Sailor Venus, Guardian of Love and Beauty!” The blonde senshi announced, winking flirtatiously.  
“I am Sailor Jupiter! Guardian of Thunder and Courage!” The brunette announced and cracked her fists threateningly.  
“I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time.” The ancient senshi stated.  
“I am Sailor Saturn, Guardian of Silence.” The youngest senshi introduced, pointing a very sharp weapon at the youma.  
“HA HA HA! THEY’RE SENDING CHILDREN AFTER ME NOW!” The voice echoed through the senshi’s minds, making them reflexively cover their ears.  
“It’s telepathic!” Sailor Mars realized.  
“Not it…” Red eyes widened in recognition. The six senshi swung swiftly to see a shadowed figure. “Its symbiont is.” The extremely tall figure stepped out only to receive the end of a staff. Pluto stood over the prone figure, shuddering with rage. The other senshi stepped away warily from her.  
“You…”  
“Excuse me?! What the-“ The mysterious senshi glanced at Saturn. “-heck are you thinking?!” She twitched angrily from her position on the floor. Pluto opened her mouth and then glanced at Saturn too. She began speaking rapidly and angrily in another language.  
“What did I do?” The purple-clad senshi asked, understandably confused.  
“I think it’s something to do with you being a kid.” Jupiter explained sheepishly. The two senshi were now in a screaming match. Sailor Mars took the opportunity to examine the tall senshi. She was easily seven feet and wore a deep orange fuku that matched the Starlights. She had long brown hair in twin low pigtails with messy bangs that reminded Mars of Seiya, the leader of the Starlights. Her golden skin seemed to glow, accenting her dark blue eyes. Mars noted that those eyes had seen a lot of sorrow and years. Pain flashed through her eyes before she hid it behind a mask of anger. Mars’ eyes drifting down, caught sight of THEM. Two golden bracelets, much like Galaxia’s damned chains, were clamped around the senshi’s wrists.  
“Mars?” Jupiter leaned over to her friend.  
“I see them, but she doesn’t seem like an enemy. I wonder what that symbol on her forehead is though.” Mars replied thoughtfully. The senshi had no tiara, but a golden circle within an outline of another, larger, circle.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Saturn asked. The other, unoccupied, senshi turned to her.  
“What do you mean?” Venus asked. Meanwhile, the yelling had faded to barking.  
“Well, isn’t that the symbol for the sun?” The young senshi fidgeted.  
“High five to the cutie. That’s the first time anyone ID’d me by the symbol.” The mysterious senshi pointed and grinned at Saturn. Pluto shot something at her. Sun gestured to Saturn. The time senshi smirked and seemed to taunt her. “Yes, I do, dammit!” Sun finally yelled in Japanese, frustrated. Pluto’s smirk widened.  
“I’ll prove it to you.” The alien beauty said, her husky voice turning seductive. Sun laughed cynically.  
“Go ahead, kiddos.” Their smirks were identical.  
“Ooh! It’s the battle of the smirks!” Venus grinned. She immediately dove at Saturn for what happened next. Mars and Jupiter had covered Moon’s eyes and each other’s.  
“We are leaving. Now.” Mars said firmly. Venus and Jupiter nodded and dragged the other senshi with them.  
“What’s going on?” Moon and Saturn aske din unison.  
“You don’t want to know.” Three voices answered them and they marched out. The youma had long since disappeared, probably knowing where it was leading. They met Uranus and Neptune at the door.  
“What’s going on?” Neptune asked, taking in the three senshi’s red faces. Saturn and Moon shrugged innocently, while Mars, Jupiter, and Venus shook their heads mutely.  
“Jah, you too?” Uranus asked a red-faced Tuxedo Kamen who was carrying an unconscious Mercury behind the five senshi.  
“Aaahh! What happened to her?!” Moon freaked out over her friend.  
“Hey! She’s blushing even in sleep!” Venus noticed. “I think she caught sight of what Pluto and that Sun character is doing in there.” The blonde explained to her princess.  
“What ARE they doing in there?” Moon asked suspiciously. The blushing immediately ramped up. The sky and sea senshi raised their eyebrows at each other.  
“That’s it. I’m going to check this out.” Uranus stomped over to the main area.  
“1…2…” The racer came back into sight, walking very quickly with a red face. “That was fast. I was expecting five seconds.” Venus commented.  
“We are leaving them to their own devices. Out now.” Uranus practically shoved Moon and Saturn out. Once Haruka and Michiru were alone in their room after making sure the two girls got home (for Usagi) and in bed (for Hotaru), the graceful beauty kissed her lover tenderly.  
“Now, tell me…What was going on in there?” She asked, kissing behind Haruka’s ear.  
“Well…” The racer fidgeted against Michiru’s steady gaze. “Let’s just say it would be fun if you are as flexible as this ‘Sun‘ person. Pluto was putting her through her paces.” Haruka explained, a lustful grin spreading across her features.  
“Really?” Michiru caught her meaning. “A long-lost lover?”  
“No… Sun was rather shocked and flustered about the whole thing.” Haruka chuckled.

10 minutes later, on a certain dwarf planet…  
“KRONOS!!!” The bellow echoed through the castle. The man smiled as his old friend slammed into his study. “What. The. Hades.” Sailor Sun growled, twitching violently.  
“Language, my friend. You never know who might be listening.” Kronos scolded gently, setting down his pen. “Now what is-“ Sun grabbed him by his robes and pulled him to her face.  
“You set me up with your daughter! And now I’m mated to her!” She exploded. Kronos slid from his robe and put a hand on her fist.  
“Hyperion, pull yourself together. I am your friend and I would never do anything I didn’t think was the best for you.” He said firmly. Sun let go of his robe, glaring angrily.  
“You better have a Nyx of an explanation.” She said, plopping into a chair.  
“I do, trust me.” Kronos smiled gently, sitting down too. Sun just eyed him suspiciously.  
“You look like Sailor Hydra when you do that.” She commented.


End file.
